


Gniew oceanu

by FakeCirilla9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Dubious Morality, Family Drama, Flight of the Noldor, Lack of regrets, M/M, Mommy Issues, Poor Life Choices, Rebellion, lack of self preservation instinct, vengeance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Krótko po Pierwszym Bratobójstwie Ossë i Uinena okazują Noldorom swoje niezadowolenie. Zwłaszcza jednemu spośród Noldorów.





	Gniew oceanu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidomira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/gifts).

> Akcja dzieje się na początku usiłowania żeglowania w wykonaniu Noldorów. I trochę wybiega poza kanon.

Sztorm rozszalał się wkrótce po tym, jak opanowali równe wiosłowanie. Wiatr Manwëgo ucichł dawno. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że będzie wiał z zachodu, ale że może chociaż spróbuje ich zawrócić. Manwë jednak ich ignorował. W przeciwieństwie do swoich ainurskich morskich braci.

Sztorm rozszalał się mimo bezwietrznej pogody. Fale uderzały w kadłuby z niepohamowaną wściekłością, białe deski trzeszczały mimo solidnej konstrukcji. Budowniczowie Noldorów przyglądali się z niepokojem, ilekroć pokład wynurzał się z kolejnej zalewającej go masy wodnej.

Jeden z białych okrętów pękł pod naporem żywiołu, zapadł się w sobie, a spod kolejnej fali już się nie wynurzył.

\- Musimy zawrócić! – krzyknął Fingolfin niemal do ucha Fëanora, by jego głos był słyszalny ponad rykiem oceanu. – Przycumować w którejś zatoce i przeczekać!

Wszyscy przemoczeni byli do suchej nitki. Czarne włosy przylepiały się do bladych twarzy.

\- Nigdy! - huknął Fëanor.

Jego jednego oczy wciąż płonęły gniewem.

Niemal w tej samej chwili potężna fala zmiotła go z pokładu. Amrod rzucił się do burty, gotów skoczyć na ratunek, ale przytrzymała go ręka Celegorma wokół jego talii.

\- Puść, to ojciec!

\- Tak mu nie pomożesz! – zawołał Celegorm, przekrzykując ryk fal.

Tymczasem Fëanor ciśnięty w odmęty nie mógł nawet krzyknąć, gdy chlust wody zalał mu usta, skutecznie go uciszając. Walczył, szarpał się z siłą wciągającą go w głębiny. Kopał i bił rękami. Nie, nie, nie tak miał zginąć, nie w wodzie, nie jak zgaszony zalewem płomień.

Walczył długo mimo beznadziejności swojego położenia – nie żeby brak realnych szans na powodzenie kiedykolwiek go powstrzymał. Ale nawet najlepszy spośród Noldorów zaczął w końcu opadać z sił. I wtedy uniosły go ręce jak dotyk matki, jak Míriel z mglistych wspomnień unosząca go z łóżeczka. Włosy miała srebrne jak morska piana. Była smutna jak jego matka, chociaż nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy woda na jej twarzy to łzy czy krople oceanu.

\- Mamo?

\- Nie jestem nią, - głos był lodowaty jak morskie głębiny, - ona nie żyje. I może lepiej dla niej, że nie doczekała upadku syna.

Po tym jak dźwigała go bez wysiłku i jak prądy morskie zdawały się uspokajać tam, gdzie stąpała, Fëanor rozpoznał w swej wybawicielce Ainurkę. Zły na siebie za chwilę słabości, szarpał się w jej uścisku, ale ona z taką łatwością opanowała jego szamotaninę, jakby był rybą złowioną w sieć.

\- Nie prosiłem cię o ratunek! Zostaw mnie. Nie pozwolę odnieść się do klatki Valarów.

\- Nie mam zamiaru ani cię ratować ani zawracać twoich kroków, synu Finwëgo.

\- To co chcesz zrobić? Zabić mnie?

\- Tego zrobić mi nie wolno. Nie przeszkadzać w waszej ucieczce - to mi nakazano. Ani przez śmierć, ani przez fizyczną barierę.

Skierowała swoje kroki na południe, skąd przypłynęli, aż dotarli do plaży Telerich. Tam Uinena postawiła elfa na piasku czerwonym od krwi.

\- Widzisz, co zrobiłeś?

\- Chcieli mi przeszkodzić, stanęli na mojej drodze w wypełnieniu zobowiązania względem ojca.

\- Wiec ukradłeś im najwspanialszy wytwór ich rąk. Zamieniasz się w tego, którego ścigasz.

\- Nie porównuj mnie z nim! On zabił mi ojca, a oni odmówili pomocy w szlachetnym dziele zemsty. Tchórze.

\- A ilu synów straciło dziś ojców z twojej ręki? Nie masz litości dla tych, których uważasz za gorszych od siebie. Ale przelałeś niewinną krew, gdzie w tym szlachetność, dziecię Noldorów?

Fëanor nie okazywał najmniejszej skruchy. Stał dumnie wyprostowany z uniesioną głową na plaży, którą zbroczył krwią swoich pobratymców. Jedyna złość jaka się w nim paliła była skierowana na istotę anielską stojącą przed nim, która ośmielała się utrudniać mu plany.

\- Przejrzałem cię. Chcesz mnie zawrócić z obranej ścieżki. Ale nic z tego. Nie wzruszysz moich postanowień.

\- Nie mogę i nie chcę tego zrobić. To nie wróci im życia. Chcę, żebyś uświadomił sobie, coś zrobił. Ja ich kochałam. Śpiewałam pieśni od narodzin po wesele. A potem kolejna para, którą pobłogosławiłam przynosiła nowe życie i jemu też śpiewałam kołysanki. A ty zniszczyłeś to wszystko paroma gniewnymi słowami i cięciami waszych ostrych mieczy.

\- A ty zatopiłaś co najmniej jeden z moich statków, chociaż moje występki nie przeciwko tobie bezpośrednio były skierowane. Zemściłaś się za nieswoją krzywdę. A mimo to stawiasz się wyżej ode mnie.

\- To nie ona zatopiła statki, które z resztą nie są twoje.

Odwrócili się oboje na głos gniewny niczym pomruk fali sztormowej.

\- Więc to ten, który stoi za tym wszystkim? - oczy groźne jak ocean wzburzony huraganem przeszywały Fëanora niczym harpun, chociaż pytanie skierowane było do żony.

Fëanor spotkał wzrok Ossëgo niezachwianie, stal oczu Noldora była twarda jak wykuwane przez niego miecze. 

Uinena potwierdziła w myślach domysły męża.

Ossë zamachnął się na Fëanora, ale Uinena wstrzymała jego słuszny gniew.

\- Nie! Co robisz? Nie wolno nam! Wyrok Mandosa, nawet Ulmo nie-

\- Ulmo ma do nich za dużą słabość. Wybaczałby wszystkim nieustannie. Podobnie jak Aulë, którego ten jak wszyscy Noldorowie jest zabawką. Gdyby trzymali ich krócej, nie byłoby tylu problemów.

\- Gdybyście nas w ogóle nie trzymali tu wbrew naszej woli, też nie byłoby żadnych problemów! - wtrącił Fëanor.

Ossë wpatrywał się w bezczelnego elfa przez moment absolutnej ciszy, ciszy jaka panuje tylko w oku cyklonu. A potem wir wściekłości porwał elfa, gdy ręce Ossëgo oplotły się wokół małej figury Eldara. Cisnął nim o skalisty brzeg tam, gdzie plaża ustępowała miejsca kamieniom, by wspiąć się potem wyżej na stoki gór Pelóri.

Fëanor nie był w stanie nawet krzyknąć, gdy powietrze uciekło mu z płuc pod siłą uderzenia. Nóż z opiłowanej ostro jak brzytwa muszli rozciął z łatwością ubranie i wkrótce elf leżał nagi, choć nadal nie kulący się ze strachu przed porywczym Maiarem. Uścisk Ossëgo był przytłaczający jak woda naciskająca zewsząd w głębinach.

\- Myślisz, Noldorze, że twój bunt coś znaczy? Że to twoje prawo? Że chociaż nim coś wskórasz?

\- Nie będę siedział bezczynnie, jak twój rodzaj i użalał się nad sobą! - Fëanor walczył, żeby wstać, ale ramiona Ossëgo skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. - Sam pokonam Morgotha, jeśli jego brat się do tego nie kwapi!

\- Bluźnisz. Uważasz się za równego bogom, ale jesteś tylko marną cielesną istotą, której duch nie potrafi nawet opuścić tej powłoki bez umierania!

Ossë rozwarł wierzgające nogi jednym ruchem.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła Uinena, ale drugi Maiar na nią nie zważał.

Wrzask Fëanora spłoszył mewy kulące się dotąd w szczelinach skalnych, gdy Ossë wdarł się w jego jestestwo. Napadł na niego jak fala po fali uderzająca bezlitośnie w brzeg, aż bryły lądu odrywały się, a linia brzegowa kształtowała na nowo. Fëanor był równie bezsilny w rękach potężniejszej od siebie istoty pod naporem brutalnych pchnięć.

\- Jesteś nikim, - wydyszał Ossë. – Nie przystajesz siłą do żadnego z Ainurów, choćby pomniejszego, a myślisz, że sam jeden możesz stanąć przeciw Melkorowi.

Fëanor, chociaż trząsł się z bólu pod gwałtownością Ossëgo, obnażył zęby w grymasie złości. Nie mógł wyrwać się z uścisku Ossëgo, ale wciąż mógł mówić, choć głos rwał mu się w rytm uderzeń Maiara.

\- Jesteś- taki sam jak oni. Wciąż… masz do niego słabość, nieważne… co mówią twoje kłamliwe usta. Nazwałem go Morgothem, Czarnym Nieprzyjacielem Świata… tym jest naprawdę. Ale wy wciąż chcecie widzieć go… jako waszego… króla. Ten, Który Powstaje W Mocy, - Fëanor zaśmiał się, ale w jego śmiechu nie było radości. To był skowyt pełen bólu i szaleństwa.

Po wszystkim Ossë odesłał go mniej więcej w kierunku białej floty, nie zadając sobie trudu, by dać mu jakieś ubranie. Słona woda szczypała w otwarte rany, ale przynajmniej zmyła krew. Brak stroju mógł wytłumaczyć tym, że nasiąknięte szaty wciągały go pod powierzchnię, planował Fëanor, czepiając się mokrej deski z rozbitego statku i płynąc w kierunku najbliższego unoszącego się na falach okrętu.

Lina wylądowała obok niego. Złapał ją i pozwolił się wciągnąć na statek. Jego frustracja jeszcze się pogłębiła, gdy znad burty wychynęła twarz Fingolfina. Fëanor odepchnął wyciągniętą ku niemu pomocną dłoń i sam wdrapał się na pokład. Wypluł wodę, celowo zahaczając o brzeg buta Fingolfina.

Rozejrzał się wokół dzikim wzrokiem, przez co parę elfów odwróciło zakłopotanych ciekawe spojrzenia od jego nagiej sylwetki.

\- Nie macie tu jakiegoś płaszcza?! - rzucił Fëanor w przestrzeń, zirytowany tym, że jeszcze nikt na to nie wpadł.

Fingolfin zdjął własny płaszcz i okrył ramiona brata.

Fëanor wzdrygnął się na dotyk.

\- Przepraszam, - powiedział Fingolfin. - Jest mokry, ale wszystkie ubrania mamy jednakowo przemoczone.

Curufin dopchał się do ojca i stryja, niosąc w ręku własne okrycie.

\- Weź ten, - powiedział, - okropnie ci w niebieskim.

Fëanor uśmiechnął się i narzucił rodową czerwień z ośmioramienną gwiazdą, zakrywając wszelkie podobieństwo z przyrodnim bratem.

* * *

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić, - stwierdziła Uinena.

\- Technicznie nie złamałem zakazu.

\- Elf umiera, kiedy ktoś weźmie go wbrew jego woli.

\- Ten nie umrze. A nawet jeśli, niewielka strata. Z chęcią przyjmę za to karę. Teraz przynajmniej jego krew dołączyła do tej, którą tu rozlał. – Ossë z nieukrywaną satysfakcją patrzył na czerwony piasek obmywany morską wodą.


End file.
